ROOKIE
“We just throwing shit at the wall now? Fuck… figures.” ROOKIE is one of the 18 participants in GAMBIT's Killing Game. As of Chapter 4 he remains alive. Biography When you think of a real-life psychic, what comes to mind? A tall, imposing figure shrouded in darkness, making predictions of a distant future? A heroic figure using telekinetic abilities to lift fallen buildings after a city-destroying earthquake? The impossibility of it all? Or a scrawny child in an ill-fitting silk vest, awkwardly smiling as his father introduces him to the judges of a reality TV show? This is how most people remember ROOKIE - for a while, he’d become a fan favourite on the hit TV show USA Possesses Aptitude for his weird, precocious way of speaking mixed with his awkward childish appearance and show-stopping psychokinetic act. You’d have thought at the time it was all just smoke and mirrors, spoons suspended, probably by hidden wires, then contorted one by one, curled into spirals, bent 180 degrees, bottles exploding on their own, the child lifting his father into the air effortlessly, and a finale - each light on set individually going dark. His face was everywhere for a few months - talk shows, guest appearances, and several commercials, before he disappeared into obscurity again….. before, only earlier this year, ROOKIE’s face became plastered on newspapers nationwide as news of a named and verified psychic hit the mass media. His recent TV appearances show the same awkward charm and natural showmanship he’d always had as a kid, but with a whole new meaning now. Skill: Galaxy Brain The ability to move matter with one’s mind, a fantastical ability until now! You could count on one hand the people able to perform the feat of psychokinesis, the most well-known being the one and only ROOKIE! With the ability to manipulate almost any form of matter through will alone, and looking back on decades-old recordings of him, you can see why this skill is so phenomenal - his proficiency in the craft showing even as a child. Trivia: * He and PIP know each other from the past. Though they've shared the story, they each keep changing it every single time. The only thing they seem to mutually agree on is that their meeting took place in a supposedly ghost hunted mansion deep in the woods. * He is from Hawai'i and was raised in the poorer area of the main city. This means he ate a lot of pizza off the ground. * He has Japanese ancestry, but despite that doesn't actually know how to speak Japanese. * He owns a fat cat which he spoils on the daily even though she doesn't seem to be too fond of him. * He loves animals in general, and is the only member of the cast to tolerate Merle. * Before GAMBIT's Killing Game, he used to be a popular ASMR content creator that specialized in Roleplay ASMR and often cosplayed to accomplish this. * His psychokinesis does have a limit, but he's still able to make someone as large as GHOST DOG levitate for a while. * Has flashed his titties without asking for consent. * As stated in a conversation with others. He is a special level of virgin - the TurboVirgin. * Is not actually a virgin. * Oh, he fucking is ''a virgin.'' Category:Characters